A Treat for the Inquisitive
by QuietlyCurious
Summary: When Toby Turner finds himself in Paris for his European tour, a burlesque dancer is fascinated by him. Her interests are perked when she sees how curious he is and she wants to teach him all that she knows. Toby Turner x OC Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Plume Noire

_Chapter 1_

She stared with a half lidded gaze at the crowd moving their ways through the streets below her, taking slow, elongated drags from her cigarette methodically. They all fit into two groups, either being in a tremendous rush for chores and important appointments, or tourists, in groups or alone that slowly plodded along, taking in the sights and the sounds of their surroundings.

'As it should be.' She thought. She leaned against the edge of her balcony, placing her elbows against the stone and her hands holding her face up. The cold granite made goose bumps cover her body, the thin silk robe covering her undergarments not doing much to shield her from the chill of the stone. She brought the cigarette up to her lips once more and breathed in heavily before opening her mouth and lazily letting the smoke tumble out as she exhaled, continuing to people watch; one of her favorite activities. Although she was only on the second story, almost no one who walked by paid a smidgeon of attention to her. It was frustrating to her, she loved to look at people's eyes, they held such a story. From her years of experience watching over peoples routines, she noticed very similar trends. Everyone had a very linear path, staring straight in front of them, or maybe at their feet, never looking up. It was a pity to her. They were in a city, where everything is built upwards, where the monuments kiss the skies, and yet they rarely look up to admire it, all too busy hurrying to accomplish their next frivolous task, never taking a moment to breath.

In the distance she saw a couple of men, one with a camera filming himself as well as his friend. He was boisterous and very animated in his movements. He began walking towards her and seemed to make a few last comments to the camera before dodging away from it in a sort of_, spazzy_ fashion and tucking it away.

_Tourists._ She chuckled at the sight. His friend walked into a café and left him outside. He sat down onto a bench and ruffled his brown curly locks, then did something that intrigued her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned further over the balcony to get a better look at him. He leaned back on the bench and looked straight up at the sky, to the tips of the buildings, up and around, until eventually his eyes landed on her. He was lined up directly in front of her and she held eye contact steadily, bent over the balcony with the cigarette in her mouth. He quickly diverted his eyes before shyly looking back, hoping that it wasn't a fluke. She was still looking at him and corner of her lips curled up in a smirk.

'Interesting…' She thought to herself. She straightened herself up and put her cigarette out in her ash tray. She smiled before lifting her hand up and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger. He looked around to see if it was really him that she was beckoning. She didn't nod or shake her head, she simply locked eyes with him once he looked back at her, and that said enough. He stood up and began looking for an opening to cross the street. She took this opportunity to slink inside and find a paper and pen. She quickly scribbled down an address, time, and two simple words.

_Plume Noire _

She folded up the thick stalk paper carefully and walked back outside. She found him standing below the balcony looking a little defeated until he spotted her once more and he smiled eagerly before realizing that may make him look desperate, so he reeled it back to a smirk. She looked down at him and held eye contact as she brought the paper to her lips, kissing it slowly, and tossing it over the edge into his fumbling hands.

"My names Tob-"he tried to say, but by the time the words came out his mouth she had already walked back inside. His heart was thumping and all he could think was, 'Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot.'


	2. Chapter 2: Rugged Words

_Chapter 2_

He ran back over to find his friend in the café, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"What's the smile about, Toby," asked his friend, Seth.

"I can't even put into words what you just missed. I was sitting on the bench, right? And I looked up and saw a gorgeous woman on one of these balconies and she wanted me to come over and when I did she gave me this!" He explained with obvious excitement, his heart racing just from the thought of the experience. His friend lifted an unbelieving eyebrow.

"So a random chick just gave you something? What was it? Let me see." He beckoned. Toby realized that in his excitement he hadn't even looked at the paper. He unfolded it and saw a street address, 8 o'clock, and,

"Plume noire? What does this chick want from you? Are you sure she's not a guy?" he chuckled and nudged Toby's shoulder. His eyes widened and he said,

"Well she'd be the prettiest man I've ever seen in my life." He laughed, sure that he was not dealing with a man. He flailed his limbs out and struck an excited pose.

"You can't even ruin my mood man, that was an awesome experience." Toby grinned and Seth just rolled his eyes at him.

"Look at you man, getting the ladies in Paris all excited." He smiled at his friend. "Now come on, we have a meet up to do between now and 8."

Toby looked down at himself as he walked through the dark streets of Paris. He had absolutely no idea what to wear. He didn't know what kind of occasion he was being brought to. It could be a paint ball tournament or a porn shoot! And if it was the latter it wouldn't really matter since the clothes would end up on the floor anyway. He shook his head to get rid of the image, imagining it most likely wasn't going to be like that. He just threw on a button up shirt, thin tie and dark pants, with normal comfortable shoes.

He glanced down at the address and saw that he had arrived. The building was quite large and dark with red lighting. A feeling of unbelonging instantly hit him but he pushed it aside, not wanting to pass up an opportunity. He was in a foreign country and the sense of adventure was strong within him. He walked up to the door and came in contact with an impressively large man, with a stern brow and even sterner eyes. Toby swallowed the nervous feelings that were bubbling inside him and nervously let out a 'Hey there.' The bouncer eyed him up and down.

"What's your business here?" He grunted at him, his accent thick.

"Uhm, a girl from here gave me this." Toby shakily took the make-shift invitation from his pocket and handed it to the intimidating man. He looked Toby in the eyes before grabbing the paper from him and staring down at it.

"Right this way." He said in a slightly lighter tone, stepping aside and letting him enter. Toby entered the building and an instant wave of aromas hit him. A mixture of perfumes, cigarettes and the pungent aroma of multiple kinds of alcohols hit him all at once. The interior was dark with only deep maroon lights providing any sort of luminescence. When he entered an attractive woman sporting very short shorts and thick suspenders to cover her exposed chest ever so slightly as well as thigh high socks, high heels and a bow tie motioned for him to follow her.

He didn't know what to do with himself in a place like this. Men in suits were surrounded by friends clad in similar attire and women sprawled out over them. His girl led him to a table and he quickly took a seat. She smiled at him reassuringly, noticing his nerves. The place was not shady in the least. It was very clean and everyone seemed very high in class and stature. The decorations as well as furniture all seemed very expensive and intriquetly picked. The girl returned with a glass with ice in it and placed it in front of Toby before continuing to pour scotch in.

"How much is that gonna cost?" Toby piped up. She looked at him and just smiled before shaking her head and walking off. He didn't know what the meant but slowly picked up the drink and brought it to his lips. The strong taste of alcohol was there but it was tasty as well; obviously not a cheap drink. Toby watched as a couple more of the 'waitresses' walked by and quickly gulped back the rest of his drink. The warm tingles from the alcohol hitting his stomach relaxed him a bit. In no time his original waitress was refilling his drink.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked with a thick French accent. Toby grinned and replied,

"Just keep em coming, girl!" she smiled and nodded, seeing that he was getting more comfortable. Suddenly he noticed that there was violin music playing the entire time but it started to quiet down before silencing entirely. Toby looked around to see the cause of this and his eyes landed on the stage that was in front of him. Thick red curtains blocked his view from anything behind and a cherry wood stage as well as runway led out to the rest of the room. The curtains parted and there stood a silhouetted figure. Music started to play, first a piano and then drums accompanying it followed by hand claps for a beat. A thick creamy voice suddenly filled his ears and all of his interests were on the figure. A light shown down upon her, finally illuminating the form. She wore a black coat with multiple buckles on it that was long, coming to midcalf. She was in impressively high heels and stalkings. She continued to sing with a single hand on her hip, in a confident pose. She went silent and began swaying to the beat, turning slowly before beginning to sing again. There stood the woman that Toby had met earlier that day. The coat was closed and she had gloves on. Her eye makeup was dark but her lips were bright red in high contrast to her almost white skin. Her raven black hair covered one eye and streamed over her shoulders to just above where her belly button would probably be. She strutted out, continuing to sing, her voice like honey at times but out came a rough word that made him shiver. She brought her hands up slowly to the buckles that kept her coat closed and leisurely started to undo each of them, with no hurry, keeping everyone on edge. Toby noticed that the entire room had become hushed when she started. Toby gulped and paid no mind to his abandoned drink, focusing all of his attention to the hot hot hot woman in front of him. Once all of her buckles were undone she opened up the coat a little before turning her back to her audience once more. She eased the fabric of the coat over each one of her shoulders before letting it drop slowly, reveling a beautiful black strapless sequined dress. It shimmered under the light that she was under and sparkled. She tossed the coat to the side and walked out confidently once more, looking at each of the men in the audience before landing eye contact with Toby. She smirked, happy that he decided to show up. She didn't look away as she proceeded to bring her hand up and loosely pull at each one of the fingers of her gloves before pulling it off entirely, copying it on the other side before tossing them to the side. She ruffled her hands through her hair as she started more of a dance routine with her singing. Her lips moved with the words so provocatively, making many of the men sit stiffly in their seats. Her hips moved smoothly in circles and figure eights. Her hands even moved smoothly as she began tracing her own frame, bringing the attention of the onlookers to every point that she dictated. She was at home on the stage with all of the eyes on her, under her very control of where to look. She flipped her hair and again turned around, swiveling her hips to the beat of the music. She brought her hands up behind her and found the zipper to the dress. She gradually brought the zipper down and moved the material of the dress down with it, stepping out of it easily. She brought her hair to the front to reveal a tattoo upon her shoulder blades. There lay two torn up wings with black feathers around them. She moved her arms in a fluid motion as well as her hips. Her shoulders moving caused the tattoo to dance and gave it the illusion of actual movement. During a particularly slow part of the song she leaned backwards, causing her back to go into a near 90 degree angle. Toby's jaw nearly hit the floor when she made direct eye contact with him once more from her upside down state. Unexpectedly she dropped to the floor without losing the eye contact in a controlled fall. She laid there for a moment before using her hands to trace her body. The runway was low enough to the ground for the hungry audience to still see everything that was going on. She brought her legs out from underneath her and rolling over onto her stomach. She crawled foreword on hands and knees before dipping her face to the ground and her body followed suit in a fluid snake like motion. She went up on just her knees and practically straddled the stage. What she was wearing was simply lingerie. A black and red corset and lace bra as well as matching thong all grabbed Toby's attention all at once. She suggestively traced over every inch of her with her expert fingers. Her voice was still so lovely to listen to, moving richly through his ears. She bit her lip and it made Toby bite his own. She rubbed her hands across her neck and chest and through her hair as she tossed her head from side to side. She reached behind her and undid the corset part of her costume, leaving her only in the thong and strapless bra. Toby's cheeks had long since turned red and were now at a deep scarlet from this whole experience. The fact that she refused to look away from him did not help his case either. She stood up as the song increased and flung her head from side to side making her hair whip with it in dramatic effects. Her hips didn't move with as much fluidity as they hit sharp parts of the beat, her chest moving with them. She spun and lunged, heaving her body with her own created beats, putting more soul into every movement as she started to grin, closing her eyes and receding into her own moment. The song slowly and she gave the last few words of the song, more rugged from the rest as she had become short of breath. She gave a final look out at her thirsty onlookers before turning once more and going into the same position that she started. The curtain closed and the audience gave a polite clap.


	3. Chapter 3: Slurred Words

Toby was practically sweating at what he had just witnessed. It was like a classier version of a strip tease but it had got him just, if not more excited than any other strip tease. Who was this woman? And why had she chosen him to show all of this to? Toby was red and confused. He downed his drink in hope that the ice would help cool him down but the alcohol just made his cheeks rosier. The placid violin music that was playing before the entire endeavor started up again slowly. A waitress walked over to him and motioned for him to follow her. He awkwardly stood up and shuffled after the woman, curious as to where they were going. She led him upstairs past another couple of bouncers and walked him through a hallway that was adorned with doors. She stopped at one of the ones towards the end and opened it.

"Have fun!" she giggled and walked off. Toby gulped down a lump in his throat for what seemed like the 10th time this night.

'Okay Buscus. Get yourself together. You are made of epicosity, you can't get all flustered in front of this lady.' He battled with himself for a few moments before opening the door.

When he walked in the lighting was not much different than from downstairs. There were plush couches with an ornate rug and a low table in front of them. A bar decorated the other side of the wall with cigars and other smoking paraphernalia along with the alcohol. In the back was a nice four poster bed and a door that he assumed led to a bathroom. He quickly walked towards it to check on his current state. He opened the door to a fairly normal looking bathroom with a bit fancier of marble and tile. He looked in the mirror and saw a nervous looking young man with messed up brown curly hair and pink cheeks. He thought it was much worse than that and was rather proud for his body in holding it together. He grinned at his reflection and checked his teeth for any possible embarrassing remnants, and checked his breath. Once he was happy with the result he walked back outside and saw his unnamed lady standing in the middle of the room, posture confident as always.

"Hello there." She said in a thick accent. Toby shivered, her speaking voice just as delightful as her singing voice.

"Uh...hi." Toby managed to stammer out, throwing being cool to the wind. She smirked at him, enjoying watching him squirm under her. Without saying another word she walked behind the bar and got out an expensive bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. She poured a generous amount into each shot glass and passed one to him with a smile. He grinned and took it from her.

"Why thank you gurrll!" He said in a goofy voice. She chuckled and brought hers up in cheers. He followed suit and brought the drink to his mouth, knocking it to the back of his throat and swallowed as quickly as he could. The burn from normal vodka was not nearly as strong. It was much more gentle, water like, even.

"That's dangerous!" He chuckled and she raised an eyebrow. "It tastes too good! I want to keep drinking it!" she had an excited gleam in her eye as she poured two more out for them. People were the most like themselves when they had a bit of liquor inside of them, she always thought. The knocked back shot after shot. The world was a little dizzier for Toby as he felt courage rising inside of him, a permanent grin on his face.

"What is your name?" She questioned finally.

"Toby. And yours?" he replied with a peppy grin.

"That's a very cute name." She said without answering his question. Toby didn't really seem to mind as he kept staring at the beauty in front of him. She wore a robe over herself similar to the one that he had met her in. it always seemed to be falling off of one shoulder whether on purpose or by accident. Under the robe was skin that gleamed back like cream, smooth with only the occasional freckle.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked. Toby eagerly nodded before he could stop himself and gave a sheepish grin.

"I've never seen anything like it before." He said honestly.

"You've never seen burlesque before?" She asked, assuming that most people at least had an idea of what it was. He shook his head. "Must have been a surprise." She chuckled lightly.

"You could say that." Toby responded. He had so many questions buzzing through his head but he didn't know how to verbalize them and not sound silly. He began to question when he had ever cared about sounding goofy. This was a situation that he never thought he'd end up in so his body was just as confused as his mind was.

"Are you tipsy?" She questioned, holding the bottle out in offering.

"Oh me? No wayyy. I could out drink anyone." Toby lied, feeling the obvious affects of the liquor. She raised an eyebrow again.

"Are you challenging me, Monsieur?" she grinned at him devilishly. Toby regretted saying this, feeling as though she has had more experience than he did. He wondered what her age was; another question to add to the list. She looked about as old as he was but held herself as a much older woman. He assumed that it was necessary in a business like this.

"Me? Challenge you? No way. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He grinned and struck a confident pose. She saw through his obvious bluff but continued on, seeing how far she could push him.

"Oh, I won't." She chuckled and poured another couple of drinks for the two of them. She handed him his shot glass and Toby just started at it for a moment before putting on a fake smile and raising it up, hoping his stomach could handle so much so quickly. He quickly had a pep talk with his tummy and downed the shot. And then another, and then another. This continued on for some time and Toby was obviously drunk. She didn't seem affected by it in the least minus a small pink blush on her cheeks. Toby began losing control over the filter between his thoughts and his words and began blurting out everything he was thinking.

"You…are a hot hot hot hot lady." He winked at her before throwing his head back in a laugh. She chuckled along with him.

"Why, thank you." She responded, leaning against the bar. "Have you seen much of Paris?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I've only been here for like, a day." This made her smile all the more.

"Well let me show you what you have been missing out on." She grinned before walking over to a dresser that was next to the bed. Toby watched as she slipped her robe off and she revealed to be wearing nothing underneath. He gulped and looked away in embarrassment, thinking he would die if she caught him staring. He resisted temptation as much as he could and soon she walked back over to him fully clothed. She has short ankle boots with thigh high socks and a simple black skirt that was long in the back than in the front with a braided belt around her waist. She wore an undershirt and on top a grey jacket with fur lining.

"Shall we go, Toby?" She questioned, leading the way out of the room.

"Don't you have to dance more tonight or something?" Toby asked as he stumbled along with her. She gave not much of a response minus a chuckle as they walked past the bouncers and they nodded in acknowledgment.


	4. Chapter 4: Bruised Jaw

Toby was having a hard time controlling his feet as he tried with all of his might to not trip and fall on his face in front of this mystery woman. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye and quickly linked arms with him, hoping to balance the inebriated boy.

"Thank ya!" he chuckled, appreciating having something solid to lean on. He regretted shoveling down all the shots that she had offered but he was happy that he didn't think he was about to puke.

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked, trying not to slur his words together.

"Would you like some food?" She asked and he simply nodded, thinking that would help sober him up a bit. She turned down a street and they were soon face to face with a street vendor selling hot crepes. She ordered one for them to share filled with a chocolate spread and whipped cream. Toby eyed the delicious treat in front of him with hungry eyes but she didn't let him eat it, instead she turned on her heal and walked down another alley and she slipped into an entrance to a small apartment. Toby followed at her heals as they walked through this unknown building.

"What are we doing in here?" Toby questioned as he continued after her. She didn't respond as they climbed the stairs shakily to the top of the building. They reached the roof exit where a lock hang loosely over a chain keeping the door closed. She didn't skip a beat as she plucked out a bobby pin from her hair and wiggled it in the lock.

"Pftt that only works in movies girl!" Toby began to chuckle but wasn't allowed to keep his teasing going as he heard a successful click of the lock coming undone. She turned around with a small smirk and stuck out her tongue. She pushed open the door and they were greeted by a cool breeze accompanied with the busy sounds of the streets below. She sauntered over to the edge of the building at sat down, crepe in hand. Toby walked over to where she was sitting and plopped down next to her. In front of him was the beautiful city of Paris, the gleaming Eiffel Tower rose above the buildings with grace. He didn't say anything as he took in the beauty. He felt a prod in his side as he looked over and saw that half the crepe was gone and the remaining bit was being offered to him. He quickly accepted it and nibbled it down. It helped his stomach by quite a bit and he sighed contently.

"You have some chocolate there, Monsieur." She pointed to his face and Toby quickly tried to wipe it away with his hand. Before he could get too far she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He felt her tongue go against his bottom lip and before he could properly respond with his she has already pulled away.

"I got it." She said simply before turning back to look at the view. Toby stared at her wide eyed and hungry for more. He let out a small whimper like a child that was only allowed a bite of a cookie. She made no acknowledgment to him minus a small curl of her lips into a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked and he nodded honestly. They sat in satisfied silence as Toby took in the sites of the foreign city, lit up with street lights and busy with people, even in the night. He felt her head lean against his shoulder gently and he looked down at her surprised. She had an ethereal glow to her from the yellow lights and a glazed expression, simply happy with the moment. He made no movement but enjoyed the rare contact and took in every moment.

Not long after they decided they were ready to explore again and managed their way down the plentiful stairs and back onto the bustling streets.

"So do you do that a lot?" Toby asked.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Go onto random rooftops of buildings and eat crepes with strangers." He laughed.

"Only on occasion." She smirked at him. There wasn't much more of an exchange and all that could be heard was the passerby's conversations and her heels clacking along the stone ground. Soon they had reached a bar and Toby gulped. _More drinks? Hold on tummy we are in for a rough night._ She walked in and nodded at the bar tender and he replied with a grin.

"It's nice to see you again!" regarded the man as he wiped a glass clean. His voice could hardly be heard above the roar of the live music and the lively crowd singing, clapping and dancing along. She took his hand and walked past the bar, with a thankful sigh from Toby, and right to the dance floor.

"Do you like to dance, Monsieur?" She asked loudly above the music.

"Oh you have no idea." Toby grinned and they danced with some distance between each other. Toby reached his limbs out and hit each beat of the music, a serious face showing his concentration. She giggled and swayed her hips to the music before beginning to mimic him. They were quite a sight of flailing limps and lurching bodies and grins on their faces. The song ended and they leaned into each other breathing heavily.

"You are a talented one, Toby." She chuckled.

"Thank ya!" he grinned at her, completely enjoying the dance they just had. A man tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey sexy, you should dance with me." The drunkard tried to grin sexily at her. Toby and she made eye contact as she was looking for obvious help.

"Actually dude she's my girlfriend so I'd appreciate if you didn't try to hit on her." Toby got into a protective mode and interlaced his hand with hers.

"Hah! You with her? Don't make me laugh." He made an attempt to reach for her hand but was caught short when she took that hand and rapped her fingers through Toby's hair, bringing him to her lips in a heated kiss, biting his lip before pushing her tongue into his mouth. Toby wanted to through up from excitement but quickly pushed back the thought. He moved his tongue against hers pleadingly and wrapped his arm around her waist. They parted and looked back at the pest to see him grumbling as he walked away.

"Thank you for saving me." She said casually and Toby nearly got offended that he was the only one that was so excited for that moment but soon saw an obvious pink blush on her cheeks, showing he might not be alone after all.

The music slowed and the dance floor diminished slightly as people took breaks and got more drinks from the bar. Toby looked over to see if his mystery woman was going to make a bee line to the bar or not but instead did something slightly unexpected. She took his hands and placed one on her hip and the other interlocked with hers. Toby had a soft smile on as they swayed to the music together. He spun her around and even dipped her down occasionally. She let out soft giggles and pushed herself closer to her cute tourist before placing an ear to his chest with a gentle smile. She heard his heart beat going quickly and the thought of her making him nervous was delicious.

That song ended and they danced for numerous more after, enjoying the live music and the company of the people around them.

"Do you want to get a drink and head out?" She questioned and Toby nodded. They had seemed to have sweat out a good chuck of their alcohol but by no means were sober. They went to the bar and she made pleasant conversation with the bartender as he brought them drinks.

"Do you come here a lot or something?" Toby asked in between drinks.

"Well not a lot but it is one of my favorite places here. They always have music that I like." She smiled.

They left the bar and began walking down the street.

"Are we going back to your hotel, Monsieur?" she asked and Toby shrugged.

"It's whatever you want really." He responded honestly, but before they could continue the conversation they were grabbed into an alleyway. Their mouths were covered by hands before they could let out any protest and were thrown against the hard walls of the buildings.

"What the?" Toby exclaimed and looked up. It was the obviously more inebriated man from before and what seemed to be a friend of his. A very large and intimidating friend.

"You think it's funny to embarrass me like that?!" He hiccupped, in an obvious drunken rage. He punched Toby in the stomach and he leaned over at a loss of breath.

"Monsieur!" she yelled out, being held back by the larger man.

"Oh we're going to have fun with you after you're little boyfriends out of the picture." A sick grin crossed the features of the drunkard. His large friend let out a low chuckle as well as she visibly paled. Toby gathered his breath and brought his fist back, getting ready to punch this angry man but before he could he let out a switch blade and pressed it to Toby's cheek.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't even think about it."

She watched as Toby tried to think about what to do, obviously not wanting to let her get hurt by these men. She collected herself and nearly snarled at the thought of these disgusting men trying to take advantage of her. The big man was not doing much to restrain her as he was watching his friend abuse her tourist. She put her hand into a fist and reeled it back before clearing her throat. He turned to her to acknowledge her but before a snarky comment could be made she socked him right in the jaw.

"Oh what the fuck!" he stumbled backwards clutching his hurt jaw. She walked towards him and brought her knee forcefully to his groin, throwing fighting in a clean way to the wind. Before he could curl foreword she brought her knee to his face and he fell backwards. As he lay sprawled out on the ground she brought her leg high up before smashing her heel into his face once more, hearing a gruesome crunch of his now broken nose.

"What the?!" the drunkard exclaimed as he turned to see his buddy now incapacitated on the floor. He sliced Toby's cheek before going towards her which made Toby let out a small hiss. Before Toby could rush over to help she had swiftly brought her leg up and kicked the knife from his hand. He just stared at his now empty hand and back at her and then do his groaning buddy on the ground. She glared daggers at him.

"Get out of here before you hurt yourself, pig." She spat. He scrambled over to his friend and dragged him to his feet before scurrying out of the alley. Toby gawked at his mystery woman who had just scared the shit out of two men that he couldn't even touch.

"H-how did you learn all of that?" Toby stuttered, his heart still racing from the entire experience.

"When you're in a business like me you have to learn to not let men kick you around. I've taken a lot of self defense classes. Sort of helped that they were very drunk as well." She chuckled and cupped his cheek gently as to not touch the wound.

"I'm sorry, this was my fault." She said softly to him and he raised his eyebrows. "If it wasn't for me kissing you or any of this you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She looked genuinely sad as her eyebrows furrowed together and guilt glazed her features.

"It wasn't your fault, that guy would have done that to anyone. And even if you think it's your fault, well I think all of it was worth it." Toby replied honestly as she looked into his eyes, trying to pick out if he was telling the truth. Once satisfied her lips curled into a smile and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"By the way, my name is Nathalie." She smiled and Toby couldn't help but grin.

"It's nice to meet ya!" he chuckled.

Authors Note: Eh, eh? He finally figured out her name woo! I was debating If I wanted it to be ever known but me saying she or her a lot was getting a bit repetitive. The rated M chapter is coming next so hold your horses! If anyone wants to give me any reviews or tips in general they'd be greatly appreciated. Heck, you could even give me ideas for new chapters or stories! This story won't be very long, I already figured out how I'm going to end it so inspiration for a new story would be great. (Not particularly wanting to do the whole, meeting him at a coffee shop thing haha). Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
